Watch Out
by BellaLaila87
Summary: "I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she said.Oh god!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella we have to go now." Carisle said to me.

"I'm coming." He smiled at me then left the room. This was our last mission home. I was gonna miss this place. Only considering the next place to were we are going. We right now were located in Arizona. Now we are going to a small town named Forks in Washington. It is suppose to be extremely rainy. Not looking forward to that.

By the way I'm Bella Sw-Cullen. Esme and Carisle adopted me. After my parents died. We are secret agents.

I know I know I'm lying I am crazy. Yes yes I know, but it is the truth. My parents were agents. That's how they died. While they were agents I was still in training and stuff like that. I was only 13 when they died. I was in my classes at this school for agents in training. I know it's so werid but just keep up with me here. Carisle and Esme worked with my parents. They were really close with them. My parents were extremly young when they had me. Only 17. My dad was 18. They were in there early thirties when they died. Esme and Carisle are a little younger than them when they had died. Now Carisle and Esme are 30 and 32. I am 17 now. I started to work as a secret agent last year. I will become an offical agent when I turn 18.

After their death, I did nothing else but study. I remember them so clearly. They were so young and in love. I never did believe in love. To me it never existed. My mother said that she thought the same thing, but said that my father was her only exception to the meaning of love. I loved that about them. They were perfect for each other. Always balancing each other out. My mother was out going and jumpy, and my dad was always quiet and content. Whenever my mom needed to be calmed down, my dad was always there. And when ever dad needed a little push my mom would easliy obliged. I miss them a lot, but I never think about them. Not until I am in my room and asleep.

"Dear? Do you have all of you things that you need?" Esme asked once we were on the private jet to Forks.

I smiled at her, and nodded. Around them I barely ever talked. I know that they meant well for me, but no one could ever replace my parents. They never pressured me to say too much. They really did care about me. I have known them for my whole life. I never didn't trust them. I loved them and I did tell them that, and they tell me that they love me. Just not all the time.

Esme smiled at me kindly. She truley had a mothers face. She had light hazel brown eyes that had tints of blue in it, honey blonde hair, and was about 5'6. She had a slim body, but she had a beautiful body. She was very elegant. Right now she was wearing a simple black dress, and had black heels on. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

Carisle was handsome too. He had beautiful blonde hair. Like the knight and shining armers hair. Yeah _that _hair. He had blue eyes, that sparlked when you least expected it. He was about 6'3, and he was muscular. At the moment he was wearing black pants and a black turtle neck sweater that effsized his chest muscles. I know it is gross that I am noticing this about nmy so called 'father' but when you go to a spy school, you are taught to notice everything.

Me compared to them, I am completely ordinary. I have almost black hair. It is a lighter color. I have extremely pale sking, like them, and I have brown eyes. I am extremely skinny, and I am 5'4. I am wearing a black dress and leggings under them and i have black boots on. We looked like a depressed family. But this was only for now. We were going to be changing in a few minutes. In fact Esme just went to go change into her 'disguise' or our so called new appearance that we had to keep up. Carisle was pretending to be a doctor. he joked arounded and said, "Good thing i have my medical degree, or else Forks is going to become a sickly place". He was attempting to get me to laugh. But I havent laughed since I last saw my parents.

Esme came out and she was wearing a green swearter that emphasized her eyes, and jeans and a pair of green heels. She was wearing her hair down that came to her shoulders and a silver necklace, that really had a hidden camera in it. We weren't going to find out whom we were protecting or whom we were stopping yet.

Carilse came out and was wearing tan pants brown dress shoes and a blue sweater, and had a clip on his shirt that no one would have noticed because no one would have paid attention to it, but really it was a recorder.

I went into the bathroom next. I had grabbed my small bag that I had brought with me. That was all I had. A small bag. We never brought much with us. We always burned the evidence of that we were there. These weere the only things that we were allowed to keep. I went into the bathroom and saw my outfit for which I was suppose to wear.

It was a white light shirt that was short sleeved, and a blue jacket that was light but was warm enough to keep me warm not that I would have noticed. I had jeans and I had sneakers with dark blue lines on them. I had a blue necklace on that I always had since I started as an agent. I let my hair down. I came to the middle of my back. I looked up on the shelf and saw the cell phone that they had for us. It was bugged our anything. It was just so that we could keep in touch. They weren't from the agency. They don't provide us with that stuff. No the cellphones were from Carisle and Esme. When you are an agent, you are quit rich.

My cell phone was blue, and a touch screen. My favorite. it also had a keybnoard. I walked out of the bathrrom and sat with my cell in hand. It was on complete silence. Not vibration or anything. As I sat down I recieved a text from Esme. She already had her number in the phone. Of course.

_so? do you like the phone? i know touch screen is your favorite :) -M_

I looked up at her, and meet her eyes and smiled. She smiled back.

I typed back.

_Yes! I love it. It is a nice color too. It matches my jacket. -D_

I knew that she would love to notice that she color coordianated my phone and my outfit. Whenever we would sign the texts we would put M' for 'mom' and 'd' for daughter. It was her idea. I liked to make them happy, so I just went along with it. I liked seeing Esme smile. It was always so pretty.

_Haha. Yes i am glad you noticed! Carisle is being cranky and won't answer my text. He is such a baby. :P heehee. -M_

I laughed on the inside. I only laughed really when I didn't know it was coming. When I didn't know my laughter was there, I would just burst out laughing.

_Haha! I bet that he will text me this time. -D_

Esme now came and sat next to me, so that Carisle wouldn't get suspious of what we were up to.

_Your so on! You will never get him to answer! if he won't answer me :) lol you get him to answer and you can pick the movie tonight -M_

I rolled my eyes. Oh she is soooo on.

_Is his number in my phone? -D_

_Yes it is, I added it myself -M_

I smiled at her when she looked at me.

_Watch and learn -D_

I looked for Carisle number in my phone I found it and sent him a text.

_Hi daddy! -B_

I may not show much affection out loud, but when I do it always works and they can never resist. To Carisle I was his little princess. I loved making him fall for things. We really were like a family. Even though I am mostly quiet, it is mostly only when we are on the move at times. It always reminds me when they left.

_Hey princess how are you feeeling? -D_

I smiled smugly and forwarded the message to Esme.

She gasped and said, "Hey! No fair! You pulled the daddy card didn't you?"

I was laughing now out loud so hard. It was a good laugh that they heard me use a while ago but it was my laugh in a way.

I looked at Esme, and said, " I have no idea to what you are talking about." Carisle was looking at us rolling his eyes. He always new when we were up to somthing.

I texted carisle

_Thank daddy! Your the best! -B_

We always did this, to see if he would answer to any of us. It was my turn to win. But Esme never new that we made this. She always thought that is was luck that he would always pick the other one every other time.

_No problem princess anytime. Just keep it a secret haha. Don't want Esme to know that it is all a sherade.-D_

I giggled out loud for them. They loved to hear it.

_yeah haha that wouldn't end well...for you! =] -B_

He laughed and looked up at me. I smiled. I was starting to get out of my funk of a mood. Man I truley loved them. They knew how to get me out of my depression.

We landed in Forks, and were given umbrellas so that we wouldn't get wet. It was raining cats and dogs outside.

We all went into the limo that had awaited for us.

As we drove to the car place we were told our mission.

We were protecting the family called Masen. We were there cousins supposeably was our cover story. They knew that we were coming and the adults in the family knew what we are. The children of the family think that we are really there cousins.

We would be staying in the house next to theres.

"Now these are the pictures of the children. Your jobds are to protect the family and we have others looking for the one whom is after them. Here is a picture of the man so that you are on alter of his appearance." said the commander.

I loooked at the pictures. Supposeably I have three cousins. One named Alice. She looked like a little kid but she was my age. She had short brown hair, it almost was my color but hers had tints of red sort of in it. She had green eyes. There are two that are my age and the other one is a year older than me. The one older then me is Emmet he is a giant. He had thick biceps and had green eyes too, he had curly black hair. He looked like a bear. Ha! And I am protecting HIM. I love my job. The other boy was Edward. He had like a redish brown hair color. He had the same green eyes as his brother and sister. He didn't have big muscles but he did have muscles. All of them were beautiful.

We arrived to a car place and we went into the car that the agency gave us. We had a black mercedes that had tinted windows.

Now this was our type of car.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

We arrrived to the house. It was a modern house. White simple blue shutters, a deck that wrapped around the house, and there was a porch swing. It looked like a three storie house. Our rooms were on the second floor, the offices we had ( i knew) were on the third.

As we got out of the car, I noticed that Esme put in color contacts that were green. She must be pretending to be Elizabeth's (Mrs. Masen) sister.

I went into the trunk and grabbed my lugage, when I heard someone shout. "MOM! THERE HERE!"

I ;looked up and saw a tiny girl run across the lawn. Then she did something that I never expected any of our victiums to do to me.

She hugged me.

I was shocked when she wrapped her arms aroundme. I looked to Esme for some gudance. She mouthed 'hug her back"

I put my lugage down and put my arm around the girl and patted her back.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Alice. Your cousin." she was smiling so wide.

"I'm Isabella." I noticed she was about to hug me again so I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She ignored it and hugged me again.

I was so not going to get used to this.

She giggled.

Esme decided to intervine. "Hi, Alice. I'm Esme."

We weren't sure to what Elizabeth had told them to what Esme was to her.

Alice immediatley pulled away from me and looked at Esme. "Of course, your my mother's sister." She smiled brightly at her and ran over to hug her. To be honest she really could pass as Elizabeths sister. In the picture Elizabeth had the same face shape and they were the same height. And now with Esme's contacts in they looked a like.

Esme enjoyed the hug.

"Alice? Alice! I told you let them get in first!" Elizabeth shouted at Alice as she came over to us.

She looked at me and her eyes were shocked. Weird I wonder why.

"Um, Alice. Could you go inside. I would like to talk to you Uncle Aunt and Cousin alright."

Alice pouted but she agreed.

Elizabeth looked straight at me once Alice was gone adn out of her sight. "I don't understand."

Esme looked at her completely confused, "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy, "This child."

We looked at her again confused.

She looked at us still as if we were crazy.

"Are you people crazy?" she looked at me and grabbed my shoulders, "what are you doing here?"

I looked at her confused still, "Mam, I don't believe we ever met-" I was cut off

She shook her head, "No, no, no. I meant you can't be more then 17 years old. What are you doing here protecting my family."

THen we all understood.

"I was trained from the begining to protect people." I said to her sternly.

Esme joined in before Elizabeth could repeat herself again. "Elizabeth, Isabella here was trained since she was a little girl for this. She is our youngest agent to ever start. She started when she was 16." Elizabeth's eyes bugged out, "Oh don't worry she only get's the easy missions." She smiled easily at her. It sucks only having the easy missions.

But I wouldn't have to worry about that much longer.

Elizabeth was shocked, "You concider...a...killer...after someone...who could easily kill someone...easy?" she asked incrediously.

I looked at her and laughed. she looked back at me shocked that I was laughing at her I assume, "Ma'm I was taught to fight a 500 pound man. I was taught to know that you are not wearing any make up bt lip gloss and a bit of cream colored eyeshadow and haven't yet to brush your teeth" she covered her mouth, I smiled "and that you were just inside the kitchen making eggs and toast with jelly, grape by the way. Only for Alice because Emmet and Edward are not home. Oh and orange juice and DunkenDonut's coffee."

If she wasn't shocked before she was shocked now, "How did you-"

I cut her off before she could say anything else, "I was trained to."

carisle was fighting a smile. Esme the same. They were impressed.

"Now, Mrs. Masen, if there is anything else that you would like to ask please do." Carisle said

"Just one." She said as she turned to look at Carisle.

"What is that?" He asked

Then she looked at me and hugged me. Ah more hugging. When she pulled away, "Would you all like to come in for brunch?"

Esme smiled. Carisle lightly laughed. I suppressed to roll my eyes. But I didn't smile I just nodded.

She noticed my stiffness. "Well good. As you all already no Emmet and Edward aren't home at the moment but they should be coming home in a few minutes, now if you would follow me." she walked towards the house pulling my hand along, so that I would follow her.

this was going to be long mission. And a lot of hugging.

****************************************************************  
EPOV

Em and I went out to the grocery store to get some stuff for mom to make her special honey.

Our Aunt and Uncle were suppose to come today. We never saw any pictures of them. Mom said that once Esme and her turned 18 they went separte ways. They still taalked but they never kept contact. granpa and granma didn't like it that they never kept contact.

Frankly we only just found out that we have an Aunt and Uncle and cousin at all.

They were moving next door to us.

Mom wasn't sure if they had a child or not.

I was hoping so. It would be fun to get to know a little kid. There real cute. Tanya wasn't much into kids. It sucks honestly.

"So? What do you think they will be like?" Emmet asked me.

"I dida no." I said. I was still sleepy.

"Well, were about to find out." He said as we pulled into the driveway.

We walked into the house with the groceries.

Emmet shouted into the house, "MOM WE ARE HOME!"

We set the stuff down on the counter. Alice was giggling then we turned around.

And oh my god what was behind us.

Alice was sitting next tall blonde man and to his right was a woman that looked like mom but she had honey blonde hair next to her was mom, then next to her was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen before. She had pale pale skin and big brown chocolate eyes and long mahogany colored hair that came to the middle of her back.

My mouth was opened.

Alice got up and pushed my mouth closed, then she turned around and stood next to me. "Edward Emmet, this is Carisle, Esme and Isabella." She said.

Carisle stood up, and he was the same height as Emmet. Which was saying something, he spoke, "It is nice to meet you both." He stuck out his hand, Emmet ignored it and huggged him, I did the same to be polite.

Isabella looked sort of irrated by the hugging thing.

Esme came up next behind Carisle, she was smaller but not that far. She was mom's height. She hugged us gingerly, 'It is nice to meet you both." She said. There was double meaning in the words somehow.

Isabella was next, Emmet lifted her offf the ground. "It's nice to meet you cous." She didn't seem very fazed from the hug.

Like she was anticipating it.

She went to me next, I pulled her into a more gentle hug, "It is really nice to meet you Isabella." I said when I pulled away.

She looked at me and just nodded.

Okay...

"Well, if you don't mind Elizabeth, I think that it is time for us to go and unpack." Carisle said.

My mom shook her head, "Please call me Liz."

carisle laughed, "Alright Liz."

Esme smiled. "Well we will come by for lunch alright Lizzy.?"

Mom laughed and said, "Yes of course."

She hugged all of them, but she hugged Isabella last and looked at her long and hard, with a concerned face. Isabella shook her head and whispered something to my mom, which made her laugh. She hugged her. Isabella stiffened again from another hug. But she patted my mom's back.

As they left Em and I looked at each other. For once I knew we were thinking the same thing. Emmet was the first one to ask.

"So mom, what's up with Isabella?"he asked.

My mother stiffened before she turned around. "What do you mean?"

She asked this warily. "I mean, why is she so nervous with the whole hugging thing."

Mom visibly relaxed, "Well Isabella isn't really Carisle and Esme's daughter."

All of us, including Alicce said, "WHAT?"

She laughed at our reaction, "Yes that is right. Isabella's real parents...died. And Carisle and Esme adopted her when she was thirteen." she said solemly.

We all were silent.

Alice was the one who spoke, "Poor Isabella." she whispered, "When did her parents die?"

My mom looked down and stopped cooking, "I don't know."

We all were silent. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N: so? how bout it? any good? please review**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I ran upstairs into my room that I was staying in. Esme had the people design it how I always loved it. All different colors on the walls. I liked purple, then I had yellow, lime green, and baby blue. Then on top of these walls were pokadots. I like it.

My room this time is very large though. I have a walk in clost which I will not use alot of the space. I had to go shopping though so maybe... I noticed there was a staircase towards were the back of the room. It was metal and it spiraled. I got curious to were it lead so I went up the steps. At the top of it there was a door, next to the door was a key, I found out that it lead to the third floor to my office. Thank god for the door so that when Alice came here, if ever, I could luck the door. I started to some down the steps and put the key in my pocket.

I went back down the stairs to find Esme sitting on my bed.

"What is up there?" she asked curiously.

"It leads to my office." I told her.

"Really? Well that is cool." She giggled.

I smiled at her. She asked me if I needed any help with unpacking and geting settled. I asked her to stay to keep me company even though I didn't need any help.

She started helping me put away my things. I had a desk in my room werre I would keep my personal things in it. Esme asked if I wanted to go shopping for a new laptop.

I quickly agreed and we were going after we had lunch with the Masen's. In fact we were leaving right now to go back over there to eat.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable Bells?" Carlisle said to me as he passed my door.

I nodded and went inside my closet to pick out my outfit and change. Esme said she would meet me downstairs with Carlisle.

I went into my bag were I kept all of my parents old things. I pulled on my mothers worn out skinny jeans, and I grabbed my dad's old baseball uniform shirt from his highschool years and I grabbed my dad's old leather jacket. I grabbed my mom's high top sneakers that she always wore because she said it made her feel cool. Then I grabbed on my dad's lucky necklace (cross with a blue diamond in the middle).

I ran downstairs, and Esme almost cried when she saw my attire. "You look just like her." she said when she came to hug me.

I hugged her back.

She pulled away trying to keep her tears from running. "Man these contacts are irrtating."

I giggled and Carlisle rolled his eyes. "What? They are! YOu try and wear them all the time." Esme said in a whiny child voice. I was trying so hard not to laugh really loud.

We started walking over to there hoouse. I actually really was excited. We were starting to set up the cameras in the house. We had told Elizabeth about that and that we wouldn't put it in any inapropriate spots but that we had to keep an eye on them at all times. She understood. But she still wasn't comfortable with me doing this.

Esme said to me before we knocked on the door, "Try and hug them back Bella. They noticed." I winced. I couldn't help it. I am not a hugging person.

Carlisle put his arm around me and rubbed my back while Esme knocked on the door.

Edward answered the door.

"Hey." He said brightly and went to hug Esme then Carlisle and then me. I really tried to hug him back. For some reason every time I hugged him I got a spark. It was comfortable. That scared me.

"Come on in. Mom is just setting the table and-" before he could finish Alice ran over to me and grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Come on Isabella, come on up to my room." Perfect, I looked towards Esme and she tapped her pockect. Were her phone was. She wanted me to text her. She was going to tell me were to put the stuff.

"Alright Alice." I said in a small voice. I noticed Edward look at me sort of bewildered. Weiird.

We were going to Alice's room, which I noticed was from the left side of the stairs second door. As we were passing in the hall I put a micro phone on the top of the heater. It was tiny so no one would notice it. Esme would see it when she came up here so that she could reattach it. Alice pulled me onto her bed to sit next to me.

"So Isabella- wait do you like being called Isabella or Bella." She asked me. I really didn't care what she called me as long as she would stop the whole attack and hug thing before I would hurt her from being to startled from the hugs.

"Whichever you prefer to call me. I really don't mind." I said in a small voice again. I felt nervous around her. I didn't want to get attached to her. because soon I would leave.

"Well, alright I will call you Bella. Isabella honestly is too long." She said in a pouty voice.

I giggled. Her head suddenly shot up in my direction her eyes wide, then she smiled real big at me. I smiled a small smile back.

She looked at me then titled her head slightly. "I feel like I have seen you before." I looked at her sort of shcoked. How could she have seen me before?

I shrugged me shoulders. "I don't think so. But I do recall us meeting this morning so maybe you remember me from then." She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. It was contagious.

"So what should we do?" she asked me over excitedly.

I looked at her confused. "Do...?"

She looked at me and rolled her eys, "You know. Like should we go to the mall, go out and see a movie...oh! Do you want to sleep over? I am sure that my mom wouldn't mind, so that way we can catch up!" she said jumping up and down on the bed.

I quickly replied, "I think Esme would be alright with that."

She stopped bouncing and tilted her head to the side then she blushed and looked down.

I felt confused. "What is wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up embarrased. "Um nothing it's just... you said Esme."

Oh. oops. When I paused, she quickly spoke, "Well I know that Esme and Carlisle aren't your real parents but I was just wondering why you call her Esme and not Mom." She said quickly before she covered her mouth.

I looked at her shocked. I knew I was going to have to say something. But then I saw a text on my phone and I swiftly hit the button and saw that Esme had said that Edward was coming to get us. I looked up at Alice. I felt my eyes all sad.

She was about to say something when the door opened and Edward came in.

EPOV

"Edward, honey, would you mind going to go tell Isabella and Alice to come on down?" My mom asked me. I looked up and nodded. I went up the stairs in a hurry, I don't know why. But I was eager to get there.

I opened the door and was about to tell them to come down, but then I saw Isabella's face when she turned up to see who was at the door.

It was pure sadness.

I looked quickly at Alice and her face looked embarrased and terrified. I quickly spoke so that it didn't seem like I was being rude by staring at the both of them.

"Um, mom has lunch on the table. Come on down." I said in a rushed voice.

Isabella looked at me suddenly her eyes went blank. "Alright." wow. HEr voice was like bells ringing, her voice was so soft but yet it rang out out and was heard. She stood up and walked towards the door, but then she stopped and turned around. And she titled her head to the side a little looking sort of confuesd.

"Aren't you coming Alice?" she asked. Curiousity leaking through her voice.

Alice shook her head, "Yeah, sorry." there was double meaning in what she said. What did she do...

Then Isabella did something suprising.

She hugged Alice.

She said something to Alice, which made her smile. Alice was bouncing up and down by the end of what she had said.

Alice suddenly tok her cellphone and typed something in. Probably her number. Then her phone went off. "Perfect!" She said in a overexcited voice.

Isabella laughed. And it was the most beautiful laugh that I had ever heard.

This girl was going to be the end of me I swear it.

We went down the stairs into the kitchen. I took my seat, and suprise, Isabella was seated next to me. Man if she wasn't my cousin...

Well techincally she isn't she is my adopted cousin. Not related. God! I haven got to stop thinking that.

I pulled out my phone to text Alice. I wanted to know what she had said to Isabella before.

_What did you say to her?-E_

I looked across the room at Alice. She looked down at her phone and then frowned.

_None of your business.-A_

_What did you say Alice. -E_

_I don't have to tell you, you weren't there. Besides she forgave me so you don't need to worry. Why do you care anyway?-A_

Well she got me there. I had to come up with something quick. I don't even know why I care.

_Because I don't want our cousin to be uncomfortable here. -E_

_Nice save. :] Someone cares about our ADOPTED cousin (non-blood related) lol-A_

Get she can just bring out what I was thinking about before. Damn her. She is good. But I don't care about Isabella that way. I have Tanya. I think.

_haha, you are so funny! I do have a girlfriend remember?-E_

_Yeah a bitchy one at that. And I am sure if Bella meet her she would agree. -A_

Bella?

_Who is Bella? And she is not a bitch okay, you don't know her like I do. -E_

_Bella is Isabella stupid. That's her nickname. You don't see that Tanya is a bitch because you are to busy sucking faces with her and playing tounsel hockey.-A_

_Srew you. And how come you call her Bella? She never said she wanted to be called that.-E_

_Ah and here we go with caring a little to much about our ADOPTED cousin. My I remind you again, not blood related. :DAnd she said was okay with me calling her that :P -A_

_I am not interested in Isabella okay? She is our cousin and I don't care if adopted or not. -E_

Someone cleared their throat, I looked up and saw my mom staring at me with an irrated expression. Alice was ready to burst put laughing. Emmett was shaking his head with a frown on his face. Oh like he wasn't texting Rosalie! I looked at Esme and Carlisle. There faces matching Alice's. Then I looked at Isabella- er, Bella. She looked confused but amused at the same time.

I looked back at my mom, "Please no texting at the table." SHe said in a stern voice. I nodded and was about to put my phone away when I got another text.

_HAHA! (evil laughter) :D I win. -A_

I looked at her and gave her the worst glare ever. She just smirked at me. I looked down and noticed a glow against the tablecloth. I looked to my right and saw that Isabella was texting. I couldn't see what it said so I nudged her arm.

She right away looked up at me, her eyes went wide. I shook my head at her making it seem like I disapproved.

She rolled her eyes at me and looked down at her phone again waiting for a text. I grabbed her phone from her tiny hands. Her eyes went wide again. She looked nervous. But she also looked curious. Probably wondering what I was doing.

I didn't know what I was doing. But for some reason I went into her contacts and went to new and added my number then sent myself a text so that I couuld save her number to my phone.

I smiled at her and handed her phone back to her. She raised her eyebrows up, as if to say 'Really?' I suppressed a laugh from that.

She rolled her eyes at me then took her phone back and resumed what she was doing then put her phone away.

I looked at what she was wearing for the first time.

She had on old high top sneakers that were dark blue and had on worn out skinnyjeans that seemed to long on her because it scrunched up on her sneakers, she had on a baseball shirt that seemed rather big on her; it was dark green and made her hair seem like it had red streaks in it. She had a necklace that was a silver cross that had at the center a blue diamond. There was another necklace under her shirt that I couldn't make out. She had her hair down that came to the middle of her back so that I couldn't see what the words were on her back.

I wanted so badly to know what was going on inside this beautiful girls head.

Quikly before I knew it, I pulled out my phone and texted her.

**A/N: So? Any opinions that I should hear? Please critize all you want! I want ot know how I can make it better!**

**BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

We went downstairs for lunch. I decided that since Alice now has my number I was going to keep my phone on vibrate.

While we were waiting downstairs at the table, I felt my phone vibrate. I had gotten a text.

_Hey Sissy whats cracking? :)_

No? I looked at Emse trying to see if she will understand what I am reading. I asked her with my eyes, and she smiled so wide and slightly nodded her head. I looked back down at my phone. It can't be!

_Cappi? Is that you! no way!_

I cannot believe Jackie is texting me! wait I should explain. Jaclyn Swift is my best friend in the entire world! We went to spy school together. I meet her when I was seven. We have been through everything together. Her parents too are spies. I am for certain that they are in France right now. Can't be sure.

I haven't seen her in over a year, from all the missions that I have been threw. She is 11 months older then me so she is already 18 so she is already doing the hard stuff. I call her Cappiciuno. Cappi for short. See when we were 11, my mom bought us these cappiciuno's, and Jackie already is a hyper nut so her and the cappicuino combined...well she didn't sleep for four days. It was bad. She calls me Sister but sisssy for short, because she is 'the rebel without a cause' and I am the one who gets her out of trouble and repremands her all the time. She thinks of me as her big sister.

_No I am Lady Gaga and I have come to you to tell you that I am taking you to my space ship! Yes it is me! LOL _

_Haha! I have missed you Cappi. How are you?_

_Haha good you sis? any hot guys on the mission that I can steal? _

_Well there is one...but he is my suppose cousin so nothing is going there. :(_

_haha! even if he was available you wouldn't go after him. it is always about 'the mission' lol and don't deny it! what is his name by the way. Maybe I can stalk him lol-C_

_:P meanie. His name is Edward and no! u cannot stalk him!-S_

Suddenly I felt a nudge in my side. I looked up wide eyed and saw Edward starring at me.

He looked down at my phone then gave me a disapproving look and shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes at him then looked back at my phone waiting for Cappi to text back.

Suddenly, my phone was gone from my hand. I looked up again and saw Edward had took it. Oh My God. I knew that if he opened Cappi's text that it was not something appropriate considering Cappi. I looked over his shoulder making sure he didn't open any text messages. I looked at what he was doing.

He opened up contacts, new and added himself. Weird. Then he went into texts. Oh no...

Thank god he only sent himself a text. Probably to get my number instead of me taking his phone to add my number.

He handed me back my phone and smiled wide. I looked down at my phone then raised my eyebrow at him. Was he serious? He tried not to laugh at my expression. Again I rolled my eyes at him.

I opened the text from Cappi. I knew that if Edward had saw I would be embarrased for my entire life. She wrote

_Well how hot is he? Come on let me stalk! I will be good. I won't do anything that would put my reputation to same. Come on give me details girl! I need a good idea in my head to figure out if he is my type or not! -C_

_He has bronze color hair, green eyes, he is at least 6'3 and has muscles. Well not as big has his brothers muscles but yeah. Now stop with the inappropriateness we almost got caught by the hottie himself! Now I have to go before Esme kills me. Luv u! -Bells_

I put my phone away when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I ignored it. But then it vibrated again. I looked down then it vibrated again. Okay? I pulled out my phone when it vibrated yet again.

I looked at my texts. To see who they were from  
Mom Esme  
Alice (ur fav cuz)  
Cappi/Jackie  
Edward Cullen

Okay if I wasn't weirded out before then I was now.

I clicked on Esme's first.  
_What are you doing texting? Pay attention we need to watch them and focus on there sense of character. And why did Edward have your phone? DOn't think that I missed that.-M_

_Um he added his number. No biggy. I was texting Jackie. Calm down! LOL I was just stopping when you texted me. L: -D_

That should calm her for now. Okay Alice's now. THis should be good.  
_Hey what is my brother doing? Is he bothering you? I think he likes you. I know that is weird since you are our cousin but you aren't blood related, no offense :) WBP Oh and why did he have your phone. I didn't miss that! -A_

Man did everyone notice that? Goosh! WBP? What ever. Wait he likes me? No he doesn't he can't this isn't apart of the mission! I will just write back really quickly and make no comment towards the liking thing.

_First of all WBP? huh? and second he was adding his number in. Idk why. I take no offense to thtat but you are definetly making this awkward. LOL -B_

I opened Jackie's next knowing she wouldn't want to be kept waiting.

_Say what now? He almost caught us! Sweet! Haha. Ew he ain't my type. Guess I will just have to stick with Cameron. LOL Alright Alright I am going. Oh I got a suprise for u! Bye~ Luvz u more!xoxoxo -C  
_I rolled my eyes at that one. Her boyfriends name is Cameron Black. He is really nice. Of course he is a spy too. He and her insperiable. They go on all the same missions together. I am so going to rat her out for that one. Suprise? Oh boy...

Then I remembered Edwards text. I looked down at my phone again.  
_Hey, who you texting like crazy? Just wondering. -E_

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He was looking at his plate.  
_None of your concern. And hey yourself. -B_

I tried to not smile. I had a feeling that this texting was going to get out of hand. This should be fun. I felt my phone vibrate twice. Ugh.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Any good?  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E  
!**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Lunch is over now and I am still texting Bella even though she is across the room from me. I keep on noticing how her Carlisle and Esme keep on looking at each other funny. Like they are telling each other something. Alice even noticed it.

I looked at Alice then at Emmett. We both missed our dad. He was away on a business trip. We haven't seen him almost 2 weeks now. Mom said that he wasn't going to be home for a while. That once our cousins came he would be home probably shortly after.

BPOV

Edward, Emmett, and Alice are watching us like a haulk. They are making observations, and noticing us watching each other. Carlisle somehow hacked into their phones and found out that they noticed how all three of us keep looking at each other. I got nervous when I noticed how observant they are.

Edward was still texting me along with Alice. Somehow Emmet got my number to? I don't know how. But he texting me saying 'Hey squirt, its Emmet: D' I found it extremely weird, I mean how? I looked at Alice and she giggled. That gave it away.

I felt my phone vibrate again. I knew it was Esme this time.

_Honey start putting some cameras in upstairs. Carlisle and I will go tonight but we need you to start. -M_

I looked up towards the curtains I knew Esme would see me slightly nod my head. I knew she would somehow tell Elizabeth that I was not to be disturbed when I went upstairs.

I got up from were I was sitting. "Aunt Elizabeth?" I asked her innocently, she looked up at me and nodded looking slightly nervous as to what I was going to ask her. "Where is your bathroom? May I use it?" I said it so quietly it sounded like a whisper.

I looked at me seeming to figure why I would ask when I already knew, and then she looked at Esme and then back at me with wide eyes.

"It is upstairs, to your right the third door. Of course, take all the time you need." she smiled slightly. Emmett laughed loudly. Apparently that was funny.

I went upstairs and started to set up the stuff. I went by Alice's room and set up the camera that was across from her door.

I was to watch Alice, the basement and the living room. Esme had the kitchen, Elizabeth, and the dinning room. Carlisle had the boys, and the front and back yard. All of them had there own bathrooms, so we didn't have to worry about it. We already had the TV's set up in our offices so we wouldn't have to waste anytime. They were on already, so once I had the camera's all set up they would be on and watching me.

I had already set up cameras in Alice's room without her realizing it. I had finally set up all the cameras in the hallway. Alice's bathroom was in her room. But there was a spare bathroom for guests that none of them ever used.

I went over there and started to set up a camera there, I put one by the window then one in front of the mirror, and then finally one in front of the doorway. I was just about to install one right across the hall from it, when I got a text from Esme.

_Hurry! Get out of there quick Emmet is coming upstairs right now he is checking on you! Clean everything up!_

I immediately put everything thing back in the bag that I had. It looked like a normal purse that girls have, but I had it for all my equipment.

But as I put everything away I heard someone walking my way. I was so far from the bathroom...

EmPOV

I was walking upstairs to go check if Isabella was okay. She was in there for a long while; even I was concerned about her. All of us seemed to be taken by her and Carlisle and Esme.

For some reason I didn't believe that Mom and Esme were sisters. But that was just my hunch. I am normally wrong.

I laughed while I walked upstairs. Alice had given me Isabella's phone number. I remember seeing Isabella's face when I had texted her. It was priceless.

I was only up here though because Alice wanted me to check on her to make sure she was okay. She has been up here for at least fifteen minutes.

As I walked up, I looked towards the guest room and saw that Bella was just walking out of the bathroom. I heard the toilet flushing. She picked up her bag that was on the floor then looked up at me surprised to see me.

But something told me she was expecting me. Weird.

"Hey, I was told by a pixie to come check on you." I said laughing loud.

She smiled slightly and nodded. She never spoke unless necessary. Edward said her voice sounded like bells, and her laugh...he said it was sooooo beautiful! I made fun of him. I don't think he even realized that he had said all that to me, beforehand.

I wanted to hear her laugh though so I tried again. "I hope everything came out okay." I said I laughed.

She giggled, "Yes I do believe everything came a-okay." She smiled. Wow her voice did seem like wind chims as her laugh.

I had to admit she was beautiful. She may seem plain but that plainness makes her all the more pretty. But she was nothing compared to my Rose.

I laughed with her, "Well I am glad to hear." I grinned wide at her

She smiled again, but this time it didn't look as forced.

I am glad that I made her smile and laugh. It looked like she needed it.

BPOV

As we made it downstairs, I sighed in my head. That was close. I had just made it before he came by.

I don't know how I made it to the bathroom so quick, I guess they are right. I am the best of the best.

We went back to the living room. I looked at everyone. They seemed relieved to see me.

I looked slightly toward Carlisle and Esme and nodded.

I got two texts. Carlisle and Esme. I didn't even see their phones out.

_Always so quick :) very impressive Bella. I'm proud. -M_

_Are you sure you got everything in? It is impossible to have gotten all of that done so quickly, but then again I am not surprised. :)-C_

I laughed on the inside. I knew they thought it was amazing at the little amount of time that it took me to set up cameras. But I am well trained, by all the best. My parents used to time me to see how quick I could do it. By 11, I could set up an entire house (bigger than this size) full of cameras in less then an hour.

I didn't reply. I would tell them when we were alone.

As we stayed the rest of the evening. I realized something.

Why hadn't we gotten a picture of Mr. Masen? I had seen enough pictures of him to know that he was the on that was taken. But I don't recall ever getting a picture of him.

I would have to run this by Carlisle and Esme.

After we had dinner with them, we got ready to leave.

"Aunt Esme? Can Bella sleepover tonight?" Alice asked.

"No I am sorry dear. Not tonight, we still have to unpack." What is she doing? With me here it would make it easier for them to set up tonight.

Alice pouted, but then Emse said, "She can come sleepover tomorrow night, I promise." Emse smiled at Alice. I knew that they would get along quite well.

Alice immediatley brightened up at the thought and nodded. She ran upstairs, probably planning.

I looked at Esme confused. She just smiled. She wasn't telling me something...

As we walked back to house I started to talk.

"I missed one of the cameras that were suppose to go outside the guestbathroom. That is the only one that I happened to miss. And I was wondering why we never got a picture of Mr. Masen. I figured that he was the one who was taken but I still want a picture of him just in case."I said all of this very quickly.

"Well, I will call headquaters and get a picture of him for us." Carlisle said. I could tell that he was restraining from saying something but I didn't question.

I nodded. We walked home. Will we were walking I knew we were beening watched from the house next door. I looked at the window in there kitchen and saw Elizabeth, she smiled and mouthed 'be safe'. She was very protective of me, I realized. I smiled at her and nodded. In so many ways she reminded me of my mom. They looked very similar in some ways. The hair and the face shapes. But they had different eyes. My mom had blue eyes like Esme.

I went inside and sensed someone was here. I looked at Carlisle and Esme but they were avoiding my stares.

I ran upstairs, and went into my room. I heard movement.

I went inside and turned on the light.

Someone was spinning around in my chair. They turned to me and smiled. "Nice place you got here, obviously we will have to shop, and re-decorate somethings, but either way it is good." She smiled. And jumped out of the chair.

No way!

Jackie.

**A/N: I hope you guys like. Please review! I want to know what you guys think of the story!**

**BellaLaila87**


	5. SUPRISE!

**A/N: Okay guys so this is just a sneak peek of what happens in certain chapters because i am really bored right now and I am not really sure what and where I am going to put this parts lol.**

**Oh also I am in desperate need of a BETA so if any of you want to be my beta that would be WONDERFUL! I have no idea how this whole beta thing works so wish me luck :D**

**BellaLaila87**

SNEAK PEEK!

BPOV

"Come on Bella! We aren't going to get caught! He is probably dead asleep!"

I glared at her when she said dead. Jackie just rolled her eyes and said, "You what I mean Bells, COME ON!"

Before I can protest she is already climbign throw his window. Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?

I follow her into the window.

As I enter I am stund into silence by the sleeping beauty of none other than Edward Cullen.

For some reason I am mentally thanking Jackie for this...

?Pov

I felt like gagging up all the things that have been yet shoved down my throat. I can't let them see my weakness.

I have to just keep remembering that they are going to come and save me. Just like I told Lizzie to do if I ever went missing. She never really knew how serious this was but she knew that my job was at least dangerous. I just wish I hadn't gotten her and the kids into it...

_thud. thud. thud..._

_Oh shit. There coming back...Lizzie please hurry_


	6. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
